A Fenton Family Mother's Day
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Furture Fic. Sam is now a famous horror novelist and married to Danny. So on mother's day, their kids, Danny Jr., Lilith and James decide to do something extra special this year. Contains tons o' DXS, food fights in bed, art shows and more!


This story is with the same continuity as My Middle Name and The Talk: Seven Years Later.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up sleepy butt!" Daniel Fenton Junior was violently shaken awake by his younger sister Lilith. At fourteen, Danny Jr. looked just like his father except for his amethyst eyes. Lilith on the other hand, looked like someone had thrown Danny and Sam into a blender and she was the result, also she is famous for making headlines as a fetus due to the (as the press dubbed it) "Love in the Lady's Room" incident in which she was conceived in well, the lady's room. Danny and Sam don't like to talk about it. Anyways back to the story. Danny Jr. groggily climbed out of bed to look at his alarm clock.

"WHAT? Lilly, it's six in the morning! Why the heck are you waking me up?" Just then Danny noticed his younger brother James was also there. At age seven, James Ghost Fenton had the strangest looks of any human. As with all their kids, Danny and Sam gave his middle name based off something relating to his conception, everyone has a quirk I guess. James had gotten his middle name for the fact that in human form he had snow-white hair and green eyes with specks of yellow in them. Also his ghost powers were developing much faster than his siblings. Danny and Sam could only guess that James had been conceived while Danny was in ghost mode. But again I'm getting off track so back to the story.

"Don't you know what day it is DJ?" James asked in shock, calling Danny Junior by his much hated nickname. He only let Lilith, James and his parents call him that, mainly to distinguish him from his father.

"Uh, Sunday?" He replied, as Sam often joked, apparently Danny's cluelessness could be inherited.

"It's mother's day you idiot." Lilith said flatly, she was just as sarcastic as her mother and almost as much a Goth. With that DJ's (as I will now refer to him as so as to prevent confusion) eyes widened.

"What are we gonna do? We need to do something! We can't let this mother's day be as bad as last year's!" Growing up in a family that regularly dealt with ghosts had left DJ with a very bad nervous streak and he was always quick to freak out.

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as last years." Lilith said reassuringly.

"I don't see what was so bad." James commented.

--

Flashback

--

Danny Sr., Sam, Danny Jr. and Lilith all sat on the couch in the living room while James stood in front of them with an easel behind him. James was quite the artist and was putting on a "Mother's Day Art Show" for Sam.

"And this picture is of DJ getting yelled at for getting an F!" James proudly announced and motioned to the image on the canvas.

"Aww, that's very good sweetie. I especially like the colors you used." The now thirty five year old Samantha Fenton commented. James smiled brightly and pulled out his next drawing.

"For my finale! I call this one "Mommy and Daddy Wrestling"!" Danny and Sam's eyes widened and horrified looks crossed their faces. DJ burst out laughing and Lilith like she was going to be sick.

--

End Flashback

--

"I still don't see what was so bad." James said.

"Dad'll tell you when you're my age." DJ explained. "So, what are we gonna do for mother's day?"

"I was hoping you'd have an idea." Lilith explained. Just then James's eyes lit up.

"I know! We'll finish mommy's book for her!" Sam had become a famous horror novelist and loved it. No matter what she was writing at the time, the Goth always would stop to work on her greatest achievement, the "Novel So Scary Stephen King Will Wet Himself When He Reads it Novel" which Sam had been working on as a side project for nearly ten years and was no closer to finishing.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Lilith began only to see her two brothers run into the study where Sam wrote her books. She sighed and walked over already to find that DJ and James had booted up the computer and were already opening the file for Sam's novel.

"Okay, let's get crackin!" DJ said and then he cracked his knuckles. Soon the three children were typing away each shoving each other from the keyboard as they put in their ideas.

--Several hours later

--

Sam awoke from her deep sleep at the feeling of something pressing against her stomach. The Goth opened her eyes to find a tray with a meal of pancakes, soy milk a grapefruit and of course a fork and spoon presented before her. Danny stood at the side of the bed.

"Danny, I'm your wife not your mother, you don't have to make me breakfast in bed." Danny smiled.

"Well if you don't want it." The halfa grabbed a fork and began to eat the pancakes. Sam playfully slapped his hand away. "Ah, so you DO want it." Danny teased. Instead of thinking up some witty comeback, Sam grabbed her husband and pulled him onto the bed. Danny landed on the tray and now found himself covered in pancakes, syrup and soy milk. "What did you do that for?" He asked annoyed.

"Because having a food fight in bed is way more fun that breakfast in bed." Sam then pulled a pancake off Danny's pajamas and threw it at him.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play." Danny grabbed the now half empty glass of soy milk and dumped it over his wife's head. Sam retorted by squeezing the grapefruit over his head.

Danny and Sam paused to look at each other. They were now both covered in the remains of Sam's mother's day breakfast. The two the burst out laughing. "We are such kids." Sam chocked out between giggles. Danny finally stopped laughing and silenced Sam's laughter with a kiss. After making out for a while the coupler heard that sound of feet running towards the bed room, Danny and Sam separated to find DJ, Lilith and James standing at the foot of the bed with huge smiles on their faces.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" The Fenton children yelled to Sam and went to hug her only to back away after realizing she was covered in a mixture of pancakes and soy milk.

"Why are you wearing your mother's day breakfast mommy?" James asked. Danny and Sam wondered how they were going to explain that they, two full grown people, had just had a food fight.

"You can tell us later! But right now you've got to see this!" Lilith grabbed her parent's arms and dragged them to the study. DJ proudly pointed towards the computer screen where Sam's untitled and now finished novel was shown.

"You finished my book for me." Sam said not sure what to expect.

"Yeah, it's called "Scary Novel" get it, like Scary Movie; only instead of being funny it's scary. See how that works?" DJ explained. Sam sat down at her chair and began to read it.

Scary Novel

By Sam Fenton

(And her wonderful kids)

(**AN: Bold **means DJ wrote it, _Italic _means Lilith wrote it and Underlined means James wrote it)

**It was a dark and stormy night. **_No, that's way too overused DJ! _**Oh like you could think of anything better? **I can. Once upon a time there was a man **who had the ability to shoot yogurt from his armpits!**Really? Awesome! _This man was incredibly brave and handsome, and hot! _**You mean like that guy you're always talking about from your science class? ;) Anyways, the guys name was Bob Bobberson and he liked onions. So then he **had to save Mommy from the space aliens since Daddy was busy fighting off Mr. Fruit Loop!_Yeah, Mr. Fruit Loop had come back from outer space to get revenge. _

_"AHA! Now I have you Danny Phantom!" He screamed. _**But just then from out of the sky came… **Bob Bobberson!** James it's my turn to write the story! Bob was surrounded by Mr. Fruit Loop's army of lumberjacks. **But it was too late. The lumberjacks killed everybody! _This story isn't scary morons. The lumberjacks began to rip Bobberson's organs out one by one. _**Eww. **But all was not lost! _For the amazing Lilly Phantom came and beat up all the bad guys and saved the day because she was totally cooler than her stupid brothers. _**Nu-uh! Bob Bobberson's organs exploded and made the Lumberjacks die. **So they all lived happily ever after. 

_**The End**_

"You spent hours writing that?" Danny asked.

"Well, we mostly fought over who would get to write what." Sam embraced DJ, Lilith and James.

"Aww, I love it kids." Danny mouthed "Really?" to which she mouthed "NO!"

"Are you gonna publish it?" James asked excitedly. Sam smiled.

"I don't think too many people would want to read it. So let's just have this be our special book." The whole Fenton family embraced in a massive group hug. It looked like this mother's day would be better than last year's after all.

* * *

Originally James was going to be named Chris, but I don't like that name too much after I read The Pact by Jodi Picoult. I have no idea where the Food Fight in Bed Scene came from. Anyways I think now is a good time to announce something. I will be making a story that's just about the lives of Danny Jr., Lilith, James and any other kids Danny and Sam might have (Sam wants at least one more, and is aiming for six) but I have no idea for a title. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. But before that look forward to "Under the Pines" a love story about Tucker and a female Bigfoot. The first chapter is done and the story is being beta'd by The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM. (It's my only story to ever have a beta, that's why it's taking so long to come out.)


End file.
